


yo ho

by bossbeth



Series: Tumblr Scraps [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/pseuds/bossbeth
Summary: It's time to pick costumes, and Lena has some notes.





	yo ho

Kara drifted to the costume section of the Halloween pop-up, grinning as she fingered the cheap plastic holding cheaper fabric. “What do you think?” she said, gesturing to a slutty Supergirl costume. “This isn’t not one of Winn’s first designs. I wonder if he gets royalties.”

Lena laughed. “Well now I know what I’m wearing.”

Kara made a desperate sort of laughing choke at that.

Inevitably Kara drifted into the “men’s” costumes - “Gender is a construct; I just want to look at things with pants, without the word ‘sexy’ in the name.”

And she picked up a pirate set, delighted.

“No,” said Lena immediately.

“Yo ho, but there be a beard in this one,” said Kara in an overwrought pirate voice.

“Don’t,” said Lena, gaze sharp before glancing away pointedly.

Kara put her hand in the faux hook and gestured at Lena. “Come now, lassie, what vexes ye about the Dread Pirate Kara?”

“I know how this ends,” said Lena briskly. “You are going to look ridiculous and flirt with me while talking like Mr. Krab, and then I develop the world’s most uncomfortable fetish. I’m opting out.”

And sure enough, she walked away, heels clicking in a dwindling doppler.

Kara looked down at the costume, frowning. “A superpower I didn’t even know I had.

"Yar,” she concluded sadly, hanging the costume back on its peg.

**Author's Note:**

> What's the shortest fic I can post that y'all will still read, I wonder?
> 
> If you think the title is me making fun of all lowercase song lyric fic titles, the answer is no, of course not.
> 
> I tumbl as [bossbeth](https://bossbeth.tumblr.com/), I tweet as [@heybossbeth](https://www.twitter.com/heybossbeth), and all kudosers/commenters/bookmarkers go to heaven I don't make the rules


End file.
